Are You My Neighbor
Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It was released in February 1995 on VHS and on March 14, 2006 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Loving Your Neighbor", it features two short stories that teach viewers that they should love people even if they seem different or strange to them. The title of the third segment is a parody of the film The Gods Must Be Crazy. Plot On the countertop, Larry the Cucumber is seen wearing a shoe on his head and asks Bob the Tomato why he's wearing it. Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, and she wants to know what loving your neighbor really means. Bob begins to tell The Story of Flibber-o-loo. The Story of Flibber-o-loo The first story, based on the Biblical parable of the Good Samaritan. Larry lives in Flibber-o-loo, where everybody wears a shoe on their heads while Junior Asparagus lives in Jibber-de-Lot where everyone wears a pot on their heads. Flibber-o-loo and Jibber-de-Lot fight by throwing pots and shoes at each other. Larry goes out with his pet wind-up lobster where bandits (played by the Scallions) steal his milk money and put him upside down in a hole. Although both the Mayor of Flibber-o-loo (played by Archibald Asparagus) and a Flibbian doctor (Archibald's Wife) come upon Larry, they are both "too busy" to help, and explain this through song. Soon after, a boy from Jibber-de-Lot (Junior Asparagus) comes and helps Larry out of the hole. After seeing the kind act of a supposed enemy from Jibber-de-Lot, the Mayor decides that Flibber-o-loo and Jibber-de-Lot should no longer fight. Now, instead of fighting, the two cities are loving and throw flowers and candy to each other. Silly Songs with Larry: "The Hairbrush Song" After taking a bath, Larry laments his missing hairbrush in song. Pa Grape and Junior Asparagus help in the search before Bob informs Larry he gave the hairbrush to The Peach because "he has hair". The sequence ends with The Peach, also in a towel, thanking Larry for the hairbrush and Larry asking The Peach to take care of it. The Gourds Must Be Crazy The second is a parody of Star Trek and the title is an homage to the movie The Gods Must Be Crazy. After Junior tells Dad Asparagus that he isn't sure about going to invite a new kid named Fernando to his 6th birthday party because Junior thinks that he's weird, Larry & Bob arrive in their small ship to take Junior Asparagus to their ship, the USS Applepies (a parody of the USS Enterprise). Upon arriving, they discover that the ship is in the path of a giant meteor. While the ship's engineer, Scooter (in a homage to Star Trek's Mr. Scott), frantically works to fix the ship's engines, Junior suggests that two oddball crewmen, the always-hungry Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, help save the ship when it is determined that the meteor is in fact a giant popcorn ball. Rocketed into space via the escape pods, the pair eat the meteor before it can collide with the ship. After Bob & Larry return Junior home, he tells his Dad that he has reconsidered and will invite Fernando to his party. After their talk, Dad sends Junior to bed. QWERTY's verse at the end of the show is "Love your neighbor as yourself", Leviticus 19:18.